matthewcontestsfandomcom-20200213-history
Locationize Contest
Do you know where you're located? Show a picture. This ends on 6/4. There will be 10 winners for the best picked pictures. Please add your name and a picture. The top 10 will answer 10 questions directed from the Matthew Contest Quiz Whiz Show. #Which continent is Italy in? #If you take a boat from somewhere to somewhere would you still be able to see that person if boats were turned out to be illegal and you can't use them? #What direction is Asia from Europe? #You, Cylia, and Larry take a trip to Europe. If you end up in America, Cylia ends up in Australia, and Larry end up in Antarctica, who will get to Scotland first? #You are in room 9, and your brother is in room 13. A pop star enters Room 1. There is a portal that allows you to go from room 14 to Room 8. If every minute, you and your brother go down one room, who will get to the pop star first? #If you are going to explore Mars, and you are on Earth, how many planets would it take to get to Mars? #There are 6 corners. One is for the cats, one's for the dogs, one's for the mice, one's for the birds, one's for the rabbits, and one's for the fish. The air conditioner is in the top right, which the dogs love.The cats always try to escape, and the door is in between the Middle Right and the bottom right, so the cats need to be in the top left. Cats like to eat mice most, so the mice have to be the farthest away from cats. The birds will eat the fish. The zookeepers are thinking of installing a big box to keep the right side from the left side, and the birds would eat the rabbits, so they need to be on seperate sides. Rabbits like to be in the middle, so which corner is each animal in? #You are playing Paintball. There are three places to hide. There is the rock, the wooden house, and the wall. On either side of the wall you will get hit. The rock is plastic, so it could be easily destroyed. The wooden house would take 10 shots until it falls. Which place would it be best to hide? #There are 16 people entered in a contest. One person beat 3 people. The 4th beat him and 10 more people. If Jessica, who is #16, beat all of them except #1 and #15. Which one won? 1, 4, 15, or 16? #The final question is there are 100 people in a race. You start out in 39th place. You get stuck in some gum and 15 people pass you You take a stop for some wter and 16 people pass you. That water makes you faster and you pass 26 people.Nothing else happens. What place did you finish in? Category:Contests Category:Double Contests Category:The Winner's Million Category:Matthew Contest Quiz Whiz Show Category:Extra/ Minimized MC Points Category:S.S. History